Camping
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: The whole band goes Camping for a week. There are bears, fish, tents and love. FreddySummer, KatieZack
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Camping

**Okay everyone, you're used to me writing tragic stories, so I decided to write a funny story. I hope you all enjoy this! **

Chapter One

"Hey Tink! The whole band is going camping, You want to come?" Freddy asked Summer during third period.

"Camping?" Summer scoffed, "The day you get me in a tent is the day Dewey gets a real job."

Zack snickered from behind her. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Tink; Dewey has guitar lessons to teach, and he half manages the band. So that, counts as a job."

Summer scowled. Over the years, her teeth had become straight and pearly white, her hair had become curly or loose ringlets to be exact. She was the school's heartthrob. Rumors flied about her every 10 minutes. But there was one thing no one knew. She liked Freddy Jones.

Freddy Jones. The bad ass drummer. He was the most popular guy, with his famous smirk, you could never miss him. There was one thing that no one knew about him, he had a crush on Summer.

Katie laughed, who was sitting on the other side of Summer. "So, you in?" She asked.

Summer sighed, "Fine." she muttered. "There better be working hot showers and electricity." She said.

Freddy laughed, "Tink, there is no electricity in the woods."

Summer's mouth dropped open, "What? Forget it then." she groaned, as Freddy gave her puppy eyes. "Fine. But I'm not hunting or fishing or anything weird."

Everyone smiled. "Great! Now we have the whole band!" but Freddy didn't care about anyone else, as long as Summer would be there.

Summer didn't care about the whole band, just as long as Freddy was there to protect her from those bears at night.

**There's the first chapter. Yeah, it's short. But hey, I'm only getting started! My ionsperation came from watching, "Lugna Beach" on MTV. Well, you all know what to do, read and review! **

**Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Sally looking for my Jack- I know! I hate Kristen. I like Casey though, the new girl. I love that show! Anyways…thanks!

Vamp- Glad you like it! Keep reviewing!

Rock Drummer Chick- Yeah, I have a lot of ideas. lol. I hope it will be!

Cupid's Bride- I was thinking of Shrek 2 when I wrote Freddy. Bambi, puppy dog, it's all the same. Yeah! I'm glad you're gunna write one! You better write one! lol.

cute-amiga- Yeah, it was like REALLY short. Glad you like it! By the way-- when are you going to update "A While New World"?

climbingivy- glad you like it! Okay, so it wasn't soon, but here's the chapter!

nickster09- Yup…this story is going to be FUNNY! And it's going to take a long time to write….

heartbreakerginny- Hey! I hope that you're not mad that I'm not using my beta. I just…well….yeah. No offense but like I don't like waiting for chapters, I like updating them….glad you like it!

butterfulblonde- Yeah, Summer is like…preppy and stuff. Like me! lol. Glad you like it!

Rockstarlet- Glad you like it! How did you get that lil heart?

Unknown Rocker- Glad you like it! Keep reading and reviewing!

Mariah- Yeah, I do need more detail. I was lazy…..yes I admit it!

violetiiez- I'm glad you like it! Keep reviewing!

MatallicaMad- Glad you like it!

**Okay, here is your long awaited chapter! **

Chapter Two

"Smile Tink! We get to experience the great out doors!" Marta said happily.

It was Saturday morning, and the band was meeting at Dewey's place. Ned had moved out, and is married to a girl named Madison. Ned let Dewey have the apartment.

Summer groaned, "Can't I experience the mall?" she asked.

"Morning." Freddy came up behind them and kissed Summer's cheek.

Summer rolled her eyes. Freddy did that to annoy her. She didn't like it when he did that. Or so she said. She really did enjoy it.

Dewey stood in front of everyone with a clip board. "Okay, we're all set. Let's go!" he said and everyone walked out the door.

Summer had 3 bags, and was trying to carry all of them. Freddy saw her and laughed, "Tink, we're staying for a week, not a year."

Summer gave him a glare. He smiled and picked up 2 bags, while Summer rolled her suitcase.

"Okay, so what are we doing when we get there?" Summer asked as she boarded the bus.

Zack gashped and put his hand over his heart, "You mean you didn't plan anything?"

Summer glared at him, "I don't like camping. I only came because of F-" she almost said Freddy, but decided against it. Insted she didn't say anything.

Just then, Freddy came onto the bus. Zack smirked, "Why Summer?"

She thought hesitantly. "Uh...I...cauze...well you see." she looked at Freddy, who was in the front chatting with Marta, standing in teh asile.

"Freddy?" Zack suggested.

Summer sighed, "You caught me." she said.

Freddy came behind her, "Caught her doing what?" he asked.

Summer gave Zack a pleading look that said, 'don't say anything!' Zack smirked, "Nothing Spazzy. We ready to go?"

"Yeah." he said. As if on cue, the bus went into motion. Making Freddy fall into a seat, and Summer ontop of him.

She blushed, "Sorry." she said and got up, but the bas turned sharply and that threw Freddy to the side, knocking Summer off her feet, and into a seat with Freddy on top of her.

He laughed, "Long time no see huh Tink?" he asked.

She laughed, "Can you get off me?" she asked.

Freddy pretended to look hurt, "Why?" he asked.

She laughed, "You're too heavy." she said.

"Am not! Are you calling me fat?" He asked.

"I'll call you anything that makes you get off me." She said trying to push him off. He laughed and got off her, settling himself next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You know you love me." he said with a smirk.

Summer rolled her eyes, "Yes Freddy...I'll admit it! I love you." she said sarcasticly.

Zack chuckeld from behind them, "Brake it up love birds." he said over the seat. Summer laughed and Freddy jumped over he seat to the one infront of Summer.

"So, like I said, what ARE we doing there?" She asked.

"I don't know...burn stuff." Freddy replied.

Summer rolled her eyes, "Can I get a serious answer please?" she said.

"No clue. We'll wing it." Katie said sitting down next to Zack, who put his arm around her. She rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off.

An hour later, they came to a sudden stop, making Katie tumble over onto Zack. "Hi." she said smiling her face one inch from his.

"What's up?" He asked.

Katie laughed, "Let's go Zack Attack." she pulled him up and they got off teh bus.

"AHHH!" Summer screamed.

Freddy whirled around, "What? What's a matter?" he asked alarmed.

Summer pointed to something that was flying away. "A bee? Summer, I thought it was something serious!" he laughed.

Tears filled Summer's eyes, "It stung me." she whispered and hung her head, cradling her hand.

Freddy laughed, "Lets me see it." he said picking up her hand.

"Ow." she said as he touched her hand. Heinspected itand said, "We'll get some ice okay?"

She nodded, "Will my hand fall off?" she asked following Freddy back to the bus.

He laughed, "No."

"Are you sure? Cauze it feels like it." She complained plopping down in a seat.

Freddy came back with an ice pack in hand. H epicked up her hand and kissed the part where the bee had stung her and put the ice on it. "Better?" he asked.

Summer sighed, "A little." she replied.

"Come on Tink! Let's go set up." He said walking side by side with her and threw his arm around her.

She groaned, "No." she whined.

He chukled, "Let's go!" he said exciditly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes let's!" she said dryly and walked towards Katie, a tingling feeling still left in her cheek.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy, and tired. So, it's a bit shorter than ushual, but hey it'll do. **

**Read and review! **

**Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

Vamp- I try to make it that way!

violetiiez- thanks!

Pikke Wood- I don't like bees either. Glad you enjoy it!

climbingivy- Yup, it's different from my other stories, that's why I made it. I re-read it and I gilled a lot.

cute-amiga- fullyness is everywhere! I can't wait for that chapter!

Rock Drummer Chick- thanks!

Mariah- thanks!

Kara- I know! Me too!

Lil Cee- Just messing around with her...no not that way! lol.

x0xTinkx0x- thanks!

**Here's your chapter! By the way, "Mother's Know Best" is a one shot… **

Chapter Three

"Okay, how is this supposed to work?" Summer asked looking at the tent.

Katie shrugged, "No clue." They sat there and stared at the tent lying on the ground.

"Hey! You girls need help?" Zack said coming over to them.

Katie sighed and sat down next to Summer, "Sure."

Freddy walked over behind Zack, "They got nothing huh?"

"Nothing." Zack chuckled. "Did you even try?" he asked.

Summer shook her head, "No." she said as it was the most ridicules thing in the world.

Summer sat on the cooler, drinking a coke, still in her heals.

Freddy sat next to her, "Why are you still wearing those?"

Summer laughed, "What? And wear what Katie is? No, I'll stick with these." she said pointing to Katie's boots.

"You're so sassy." He said.

Summer smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "But you love me anyways!"

"SPAZZY! Stop flirting and help me with this tent!" Zack yelled.

He laughed, "See ya later."

After the boys set up their tent, Zack suggested that they go for a hike. After another few minutes of persuading Summer they were finally off.

"SNAKE!" Summer shouted pointing at the ground.

"Summer, come on!" Freddy urged her.

"I'm too scared." she whimpered. The snake got closer to her.

"Summer, if you don't get next to me right now, the snake will bite you, it's a rattlesnake!" Freddy said. "Come on!"

Summer jumped over the snake and smoothed out her clothes, "There." she said and kept walking.

A little more way up the hike, Freddy stayed back and talked with Summer.

"I like your hair down better." he said.

"Oh really?" She asked putting her hair up.

He swung his arm around her, "Yup, so put it down." he said.

"Ow!" She said holding her side. She saw Freddy's drum sticks in his pocket, "Freddy." she said and took them out of his pocket.

"Don't touch them!" He said taking them back.

"No! Put them in the other pocket!" She scolded him upon seeing him putting them in the same pocket.

"No. They always go on this side. Why don't YOU walk on the other side of me?" He said.

"How about I not walk with you?" She smiled and walked faster, putting distance in between them.

Freddy took her hand, laced his finger through hers and pulled her back. "There." he smiled. She was walking on the side where his sticks were. He took them out and put them in the other pocket.

Summer smiled, "Why thank you." she said.

"Anytime Tink." He said putting his arm around her.

"Come on!" Katie yelled from the clearing.

"Coming!" They yelled together.

Summer collapsed on the ground, "My feet are killing me." She complained.

Freddy laughed and sat next to her, "I told you to change."

"No you didn't! You asked WHY I was wearing these! You didn't say to change them." She complained.

"Read between the lines babe." He said.

"Come on, we're going back down." Zack said.

"No!" Summer whined.

"Here, I'll give you a piggy back ride down." Freddy said sticking out his hand to help her up.

"I'm too heavy." She said.

Freddy laughed, "Summer, you're perfect. Come on." He said. She reluctantly (or at least she acted like it) got on his back.

They reached the camp site and Summer got off his back. "Oh! My back! It's broken!" He said holding his back, pretending to be in severe pain.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked putting on her heals again. She had to take them off, blisters were forming.

"Kiss me and make me feel better." He said collapsing on the ground.

Summer laughed and bent down, kissing him on the cheek. "Cheep." He muttered and got up.

"So Freddy, you like Summer?" Zack asked sitting next to him. Katie and Summer went to change in their Pajamas.

He sighed, "Summer is like mud. I'll roll around in here, but never bring her home." He said seriously.

Zack burst out laughing, and Freddy soon joined him.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked standing over them, along side Summer.

"Freddy said that S-" Zack started, but Freddy put his hand over his mouth.

Summer sat next to Freddy, "You said what?"

He sighed and smiled, "We were talking about how much weight you've gained, and Zack here said that…"

"What! I didn't say anything!" Zack protested.

"Have I really gained weight?" Summer asked.

Freddy laughed, "No Tink. Like I said before, you're perfect."

"Yeah well, you're perfect angel is going to get her beauty sleep." Summer said standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Tink. I said perfect, not angel." Freddy said.

Summer laughed, "Night." she waved and walked back to her tent.

"God, she drives me crazy." Freddy muttered, getting up.

**Fluff is in the air! Okay, I prob. spelt "Angel" wrong...I could never remember if it was angel or angle...oh well1 You all know what I mean!**

**-Kelsey**


	4. Chapter 4

**I shout out to all of my reviewers and give them each a cookie! **

**It's been a while, yes I know…but I PROMISE that I'll try to update **

**Luv ya and ENJOY! **

Chapter Four 

"Are you ready to go fishing?" Zack asked Summer after breakfast.

"Fishing? As in those scaly slimy little things that swim in the oceans?" She said disgusted.

Zack laughed, "Yes those are fish." he said.

Summer scrunched up her nose. "Do I have to go?" she asked.

Katie walked behind Summer and laughed. "Come on, it will be fun." She exclaimed.

---

"I have to put THAT on the end of my fishing thingy?" Summer asked disgusted as Zack held a worm up to her.

Freddy laughed casting his fishing rod into the water. "It's a worm Sum. And yes, you have to."

Summer smiled and walked over to Freddy with her worm and rod. "Freddy." she asked.

"No Summer, I wont put it on for you!" he said looking into the water.

"Please?" she begged.

"No Tink." He said sternly.

"But Freddy!" she whined.

Freddy looked at her and sighed, "Alrite. Here, hold my rod." he said handing her his fishing rod. Summer did as she was told and felt a pull.

"Oh my god Freddy!" she said.

"Summer chill." he said not looking up from the worm. "It's jsut a worm."

"No Freddy-" She said pointing to his fishing rod.

"Summer-" he said looking up and then saw what she was saying. "Here," he started and went behind her to show her how to reel it in. "now reel it in towards you nice and steady." he said.

"Ewww!" Summer cried as the fish came up. "Why is it spazzing out?" she asked disgusted then smiled and squealed, "We can name him Spazzy!"

Freddy laughed and took the fish off the line. "No!" Summer cried. "Throw it back!" she ordered.

Freddy sighed, "Summer come on it's just a fish."

"Throw it back!" She said more sternly. Freddy sighed and threw it back in the water, knowing that he would never hear then end of it if he didn't. "That's better." she said smiling.

Zack, Freddy and Katie continued fishing and Summer stood there. She sighed. No one took notice. She sighed louder. Still, no one budged.

"How can you stand this?" Summer said. "It is so bor-ing!" she said.

"Its not boring, it's relaxing!" Katie said.

"It boring!" Summer said back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"Ok that's enough you two." Zack said. "Why dont Summer and Freddy go and do something while Katie and me here stay fishing?" he suggested.

Summer shrugged. Freddy replied, "Alright." and put his fishing rod down. "Come on Tink." he said leading her away.

"So, you want to get out of here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You wanna ditch this camping site and go shopping?" she asked.

"Summer the closest mall is miles away." He exclaimed.

"Well buddy boy let's get walkin'!" she said hapilly and took his hand while running.

---------

**Alrite it's a little short I know but hey i have another idea for teh next chapter! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
